


honeysuckle

by englishsummerrain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Na Jaemin, Light Praise Kink, Light Spanking, Pegging, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/englishsummerrain
Summary: This is the Jaemin effect — she makes Jeno so, so greedy.





	honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

> this is not my fault. I WAS FUCKING GOADED >:( r & l you are GOBLINS

“You know,” Jaemin says, and of course she’s trying to talk to him when she’s knuckle deep in his ass, of course she thinks this is the opportune time for casual conversation. It’s so fucking _ Jaemin _ for her to demand his utmost attention when he’s distracted. She expects it of him at this point.

The worst thing is that Jeno is usually willing to give it. Can’t help but give it. That’s Jaemin to him - magnetic, demanding, calling his attention with everything she does, with every click of the tongue, every snap of her fingers, every wink she shoots his way, shoulder length hair bouncing as she throws a glance over her shoulder, mouth curved as she says his name - ‘Jeno, _ baby’. _

“You know,” Jaemin repeats, fucking into him rather forcefully, curling her fingers and glaring at him, like she knows she’d lost him for a second. “When I bought this thing,“ she gestures to the dildo lying on the bedspread beside them, purple and vaguely phallic in a non-threatening way, “Donghyuck was at the register. You know what she asked me?”

“What?” Jeno replies, and his voice comes breathless. There’s something so obscene about the casualness that Jaemin handles herself with doing this, like it’s boring for her to finger her boyfriend while he squirms against her ridiculous collection of hot pink cushions and soft toys.

“She was like ‘Oh, did your pussy shrink?’

Jeno jolts, a bolt of heat going directly to his dick where it lies untouched against his stomach. Donghyuck worked at a stupid upscale sex shop Jaemin was a regular of — because really they were the only ones who accommodated her expensive taste in things she liked to stick up her pussy — and her making comments on Jaemin’s purchases was nothing new. 

Jaemin was — well, she was a bit of size a queen. When Jeno had first seen her collection of dildos he’d actually been sort of frightened. There was something terrifying about looking at a dildo that could probably double as a hammer, and then thinking that it was something his girlfriend put inside of her on the regular. 

When he’d asked her to fuck him (and yes, this, for once had been Jeno’s idea), she’d laughed and asked him if he had a dildo to use, because her ones wouldn’t work.

“I told her was I was trying anal,” she continues, wry, “didn’t say whose ass it was going up, though.” Another laugh, more of a cackle. “I’ll let her figure that out." She pats his ass with her free hand. "How are you doing, babe?”

“Good,” Jeno says. The thought of Donghyuck knowing that Jaemin had fucked him in the ass was kind of hot. Made him feel a strange kind of power, a strange kind of pride. Yeah, his girlfriend fucked him. And what of it? He was fucking _ lucky_. 

“You don’t look too hot,” Jaemin says, laughing. She gives his ass a light tap with her free hand and Jeno whimpers. “Oh?” she smiles at him, so smug.

“That’s unfair,” Jeno says, and Jaemin makes a face, tilts her head to the side in noncommittal agreeance. 

“Maybe. It’s the Jaemin effect, isn’t it?”

“The Jaemin effect,” Jeno echoes, and he’s not sure where the air for the words is coming from. His lungs ache, barely able to draw more than shallow breaths past the eddying swirl of want coalescing between his ears. “Yeah,” he agrees, “only for you.” The last part of the word is choked off as she wraps a hand around his cock, her nails ruby red like rose petals.

“Only for me,” Jaemin repeats, giggling. “That’s right. Feed my ego.”

Jeno just gurgles, trying not to lose his fucking mind. Jaemin giggles, _ again_, because of course this is funny to her. Her laughter just makes him _ harder_, his cock twitching beneath her hand and leaking precum from the tip. She swipes it up with her thumb and smiles.

“So cute,” she says, stroking him with a lazy efficiency. “You think you’re ready for my cock, baby?” 

Jeno moans, strained. “Please,” he says and she smiles, withdraws her fingers and leaves him empty. He lets out a long whine, already accustomed to her presence, and she raises her eyebrows. 

“You lived nineteen years without my fingers in your ass. You can wait a few minutes.”

Jeno makes a soft noise, so unwilling to give her up, but in the end he nods in agreement. She pumps his cock one last time and releases him, taps a finger against his hipbone. “Don’t touch yourself.”

It’s agony. She climbs off the bed, pulls her shirt over her head, turns sideways to him, cups a breast and pokes her tongue out. Jeno wants to touch her so fucking badly, wants to run his hands over her body, squeeze her ass, run his tongue over her tiny dark nipples and make her moan, but he’s not _ allowed to_. This is Jaemin in control, this is Jaemin holding him down with just her words as she shimmies out of her shorts, as she stands naked in her bedroom, the mid afternoon sun streaming through the window and setting her honey gold hair alight. 

She turns around and bends over, and Jeno fucking knows it’s on purpose, because Jaemin is nothing but a tease, putting on display just how fucking wet she is, the lips of her pussy swollen and glistening. _ God _ Jeno wishes his tongue was there right now, wishes he could taste Jaemin, feel her quiver beneath his mouth. It’s so fucking unfair. 

The thought is lost as Jaemin stands up, her smile smug where she catches him staring. “Like what you see?” she says, waving the dildo at him, harness in her other hand.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Jeno says, and it’s vulgar, it’s loose, but it’s what Jaemin loves to hear. If he wasn’t so hard he’d call her a narcissist, but Jeno doesn’t have a good track record of making sense when Jaemin is naked in front of him. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

She sits on the edge of the bed, back to him, and Jeno hears the snap of clasps, metal on metal, buckles rattling, sounds that make his stomach turn. Jaemin stands up and glances back at him, and _god _ her ass, again, that perfect fucking ass, her birthmark on the left cheek, right where Jeno loved to bite, where he loved to dig his fingers into when he ate her out. He wants it all so badly, needs her now.

Anticipation curls in his gut and she pulls the harness on, tightens the straps, facing him now so she can cast glances at him, each of them more heated than the last, each of them filled with _ knowing _ just how much she was affecting Jeno. Watching her stand there, with the toy that was about to be buried in his ass, pop the cap of a bottle of lubricant and slather it all over the dildo, her hand wrapped around it like she was jerking herself off — holy fuck. Holy fuck. Jeno can’t help it, he moans_, _fists the sheets, hips arcing up and fucking the air.

“So desperate,” Jaemin says, reaching the hand that isn’t coated in lube up to tuck a few strands of errant hair behind her ear. She tilts her head at him, and he feels anticipation crawl up his spine. “Tell me how bad you want it, Jeno. Tell me baby.”

“Please, Jaemin,” Jeno says, and it’s so fucking pathetic, so whiny, breathy, teased from him. “Please fuck me.”

Jaemin giggles, always fucking giggles, throws a knee on the mattress and stops, just for a second. “Can you,” she waves a hand near his face, suddenly serious. “Can you like. Move my Ryan pillow. I really don’t think I can fuck you with his face there.”

Jeno laughs, though it’s near silent. He mentally apologises to Ryan as he turns him around, feels judgement from the depths of his black eyes. _ It’s better for you not to see this _ Jeno thinks, solemn. Ryan will thank him later.

“Thanks,” Jaemin says, climbing onto the bed and kneeling between his thighs. “Alright,” she says, and taps a hand against his thigh, “legs up babe. Show me that ass.” 

Jeno obeys with a whimper, pulls his legs up, allows Jaemin to pull him forward so he’s resting in her lap, his thighs over the top of hers, ass in the air and legs spread wide open. He feels so fucking vulnerable, and Jaemin must see it in his eyes because she smiles at him, soft, sweet, none of the teasing she tethers herself with, none of the boundaries being pushed. Just a genuine care.

“You still okay to do this, Jeno?” she asks, gentle, hand resting on his thigh, fingers stroking back and forth.

“Yeah,” Jeno says, and it’s quiet — because he’s okay but he’s scared, not so scared that he’ll leave but scared because this is so much for him, this is unbelievable, this is Jaemin, beautiful, naked, staring down over him while his legs are spread wide, his cock hard and leaking precum all over his stomach, this is — 

“Alright,” Jaemin says. She scoots forward and her tits bounce, and Jeno can’t help but lick his lips, can’t help but stare at just how fucking perfect she looks right now, how perfect she always is, aglow in the light, tan lines struck against the curve of her breasts, the jewel of her bellybutton piercing glistening, one hand on the inside of Jeno’s thigh and the other tracing at his hole, feather light. He wonders how he got so fucking lucky to have someone so beautiful want him this much, have someone so beautiful allow him to open himself up to them. “You tell me if it’s too much, okay? You tell me if you want me to stop?”

“Okay,” Jeno says, nods, because there’s so little words left in his brain except thoughts about Jaemin, about how beautiful she is, about how he wants her to fuck him, about how wants to _ give up _ to her and let her wreck havoc on him. He wants this so fucking badly and he’s so, so aroused, quivering, hands fisting in the sheets as he tries not to touch his cock, as he tries not to reach up and touch _ Jaemin_. He knows — between her thighs — she must be soaking wet, and he wishes he could feel it, he wishes he could press his mouth against her, bury his fingers in the heat of her pussy and feel her clench around him. 

This is the Jaemin effect — she makes Jeno so, so greedy.

“Look at you. Such a good boy,” Jaemin says, sliding her hand up the inside of his thigh. “So beautiful. So _ mine_.” 

“Jaemin,” Jeno croaks, and she hushes him, holds a finger to her lips and pouts.

“It’s okay baby. I’ll take care of you, alright?”

The head of the toy presses against him, and Jeno moans. The noise is long and drawn out, pitches upwards when Jaemin pushes into him. Her hand digs into his thigh so tight he thinks she might bruise him, touch scorching. “That’s it,” she says, “that’s it, Jeno. You’re doing so good,” and she’s pushing in, deeper, deeper, until Jeno can feel the scratchy fabric of the harness against his ass, until he’s fucking _ panting _ with the effort of staying composed, with the sensation that’s attacking him from every direction — Jaemin’s nails on his skin, Jaemin buried inside of him, the feel of her stretching him open, and then the _ drag _ as Jaemin pulls back and fucks _ in. _

“Fuck,” she gasps, and Jeno agrees — fuck. It’s the best summary he can give of his current situation — which is: on fucking fire. The universe narrows down to this point in time, narrows down to Jaemin, to her thrusting into him, to her skin on his. Electricity arcs across him like he’s a livewire, and he quivers, clenching around the toy as Jaemin works him open. She lifts him up and _ fucks _ into him, drags her nails across his hipbone, a line of sharp pain that cuts through the haze leaking into his mind. “Is this good?” she asks, and Jeno has no words, just sounds, pleasure relayed from his brain to his lungs and back out his parched lips, head thrown back, eyes screwed shut. He wants to look at her but he doesn’t know if he could stand it.

“Jeno,” she says, and the crack of her palm across his ass is loud, a snap against the rhythmic pants falling from Jeno’s mouth.

“Jaemin,” he manages, and she laughs, strained. She builds up a pace, fast, rough, shallow thrusts that barely shift the pressure on his ass, just push against the same spot inside him over and over, cause him to clench and whine. The snap of her hips is sinful, harsh, a smack of skin on skin, and pleasure courses through him in long strokes that paint stars across the backs of his eyelids.

“C’mon, baby,” Jaemin says, and Jeno looks, he opens his eyes and stares at her. She’s so pretty, so beautiful. Jeno is enamoured, thinks he would do anything for her, would trust her with his life. “You wanna come for me?”

Jeno squirms against the pillows, every drag of the toy inside him sending cascading bolts of heat across his skin. His cock is drooling, and he’s so hard. He feels like he’s about to break into a million tiny pieces, feels like the only person holding him together is Jaemin, Jaemin where her hands rest on his legs, Jaemin where she fucks into him and smiles at him, dark eyes, bubblegum lips, her tits bouncing with every thrust that drives her into Jeno’s ass.

“I asked you a question, Jeno,” Jaemin says, smacking her palm against his thigh. “Do you want to come for me?”

“Please,” Jeno says, and it comes out so high, a long whine squeezed through the eye of the needle of his throat.

“You think you can do it without me touching you?” she asks, and it sends a hot pulse of arousal through his body, exploding through his nerves, coalescing on his cock where it fucking aches with the need to be touched, where it’s leaking all over his stomach, bouncing with every push of Jaemin’s hips. He makes a muffled noise, tongue useless, brain useless, and Jaemin laughs. She’s losing herself, too. “Words, Jeno, baby, c’mon.”

Every part of him is alight, every part of him aches, and he feels it in his bones, building deep within his body, a wave that rushes forward and recedes like a tsunami approaching the shore. His thighs lock up and his head spins, dizzy with pleasure, dizzy with lust, everything fading except the roar in his ears, except Jaemin where she fucks into him with faint moans shaped like his name, except — 

Jeno shakes, quivers, muscles drawing so tight he feels like he’s about to break. He lets go, something erupting inside of him as he loses sense of himself, of the world, of anything except pleasure, waves that radiate out from inside of him, a feeling so intense it borders on nausea. It drags him down, turns his entire body to nothingness as he spills all over his stomach, again, again, each push of the toy inside of him causing another splash of cum to dribble from the end of his cock, and christ, Jeno didn’t know he _ had _ that much cum in his body. He can’t stop, just grips the sheets and rides through it, every part of his body aching, whimpers of his shattered resolve spilling through his lips, and Jaemin, _ Jaemin_, pushing into him, there the entire time, moaning his name, telling him how beautiful he is.

He’s still dazed as she pulls out of him, as she runs her hands up his legs, calling his name. “Jeno,” she says, “baby, Jeno, look at you. You’re so good.”

He can’t manage words, just raises a hand weakly and presses his fingers against his lips. She scrambles with the buckles on the harness, loosens it and almost falls sideways in her hurry to get it off her. He hears it hit the ground with a dull thud, and he doesn’t care, because she understands what he wants. She scrambles up the bed, knees on either side of his head, presses her pussy into his face, and Jeno is completely gone but he knows he can do this for her. His fingers shake where he spreads her open, her pubic hair scratchy against his nose, and he breathes her in, head spinning with her scent. She’s soaking wet, and she drools all over his face, smears her wetness across his lips, heat radiating out from her like she’s a furnace. He laps at her clit and her hands fist in his hair, _ pull _ at his scalp, and god, Jeno is so fucking spent but he can’t help but moan.

“Jeno,” she says, breathless, tilting his head back and pressing against his face, using him more as a surface to get off than anything else. He opens his mouth wider, licks from her clit to her hole and back again, wraps his lips around her and flicks his tongue, reveling in the shake of her thighs. “Jeno, god, oh god,” she moans, and then her legs clamp around his face and she comes, quivering in waves, shuddering and gasping, grinding down into him messily until there’s nothing left in her body, until there’s nothing left in either of them.

She falls backwards, catches herself on his hip and swivels off him, shaking as she lies down beside him. She cups a hand around his jaw and tilts his head to press a light kiss to his lips, careless of the mess she’d made of his face. The afterglow sings through Jeno’s veins, and he raises a hand, goes to stroke Jaemin’s cheek before she pushes him away. 

“Your hands are,” she pauses, groaning, “fucking covered in… me.”

“Oh,” Jeno says, and Jesus Christ, alright, that’s apparently how his voice sounds right now — shattered. He’s not entirely surprised. Jaemin did just fuck the brains out of him.

“How was it?” she asks, tangling their hands together instead. Jeno smiles at her, loose and easy. He feels like liquid honey, feels so warm that he never wants to move, never wants to leave this place.

“Good,” Jeno says.

“Just good?”

“Perfect,” he amends, and Jaemin grins, toothy, wide, eyes sparkling. 

“Of course,” she says. “You do have good ideas sometimes.”

“Sometimes,” he agrees, and she laughs, coarse.

“Most of the time. Don’t tell anyone I said that though.”

Jeno presses a kiss to her nose. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> me not even posting this under my nsfw pseud this is where we're at in life my dudes.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dongrenle) & [cc](https://curiouscat.me/goldhorn)


End file.
